Love will find a way
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: When Logan gets thrown out of the mansion, Storm runsaway to find him. Will she succeed? RoLo, brief Jott.


_In a perfect world _  
_One we've never known _  
_We would never need to face the world alone _  
_They can have the world _  
_We'll create our own _  
_I may not be brave or strong or smart _  
_But somewhere in my secret heart _

_I know Love will find a way _  
_Anywhere I go I'm home _  
_If you are there beside me _  
_Like dark turning into day _  
_Somehow we'll come through _  
_Now that I've found you _  
_Love will find a way _

_I was so afraid _  
_Now I realize _  
_Love is never wrong _  
_And so it never dies _  
_There's a perfect world _  
_Shining in your eyes _

_And if only they could feel it too _  
_The happiness I feel with you _  
_They'd know Love will find a way _  
_Anywhere we go _  
_We're home _  
_If we are there together _  
_Like dark turning into day _  
_Somehow we'll come through _  
_Now that I've found you _  
_Love will find a way _  
_I know love will find a way_

* * *

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in awhile. I get out of school on Wednesday (a lot earlier than most seniors :D I'll explain more later, but at least this little one shot is out there). My sister started singing something from the Lion King 2, and this song got stuck in my head, so now we have a new story out there.**

"Scott, please, reconsider," Storm pleaded, as she walked toward him. He had just banished Logan after finding out that he was still part of the Weapon X project.

"You're not leaving the mansion without an escort from now on," Scott replied, ignoring her completly ignoring her plea.

"But-" Storm began, only to be cut off.

"He used you to get to me!"

"No!" Storm exclaimed. "He loves me! For _me!"_

"Because you're my co-leader!" Scott retorted, wheeling on her. "You will not leave the mansion. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you- away from _him."_

"You don't know him!" Storm cried, her voice cracking. The already gray sky suddenly became cloudier. Scott knew he should've backed down, but no way was he letting Storm near Logan again. Not after the ambush that left him with a dislocated shoulder. It was a miracle he even survived.

"I know he follows Stryker's footprints; and I must follow in the Professors."

"You will never be _Xavier!"_ Storm cried, finally allowing her emotions to pour out as the rain came down in torrents. Storm blindly ran to her room, nearly knocking Jean over.

"Scott, what did you do?" Jean asked, knowing something was wrong.

Scott sighed. "What I had to Jean. Storm will get over it with time."

Jean wasn't so sure, and if it was what Jean thought it was, Storm probably would never forgive Scott- not in this life time anyway.

LWFAW

Storm laid on her bed and cried her eyes out. When there were no tears left, the sky cleared to reveal a beautiful twilight. Storm saw Scott on the porch balcony, but if she were careful, she could sneak past him and go out to find Logan . Using a gentle breeze from the east, she swooped toward the trees, landing safely, then took off at a dead run. "Logan?" she called. Looking around at all the places she thought she would find him. She first checked the boathouse, then the trails, which finally took her to the lake. She used a strong breeze to carry her up for a view; but, no matter where she looked, she still couldn't find him. She sat down on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Logan..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes once more.

After continuing her search for many hours, she walked through the forest, hoping to spot him somewhere. She stepped on a branch that cracked under her foot, and watched as two doves flew up into the air, making her heart break even more. As she entered a clearing, she saw two mustangs standing by each other, nudging each other in a loving manner. She walked through a dirt path, staring at butterflies, then headed to a place where they star gazed once. There was a rustle in the bushes, and she thought it was Logan, only to find out it was a frog.

She sat in a clearing next a stream after another hour or so, tired and exhausted, wondering when she would see Logan again.

LWFAW

Logan walked through the underbrush, tormented by the thoughts of him and Storm separated. He wasn't sure how he could live with himself now that they were apart. He reached a clearing by a stream, and was about to set up a camp when he noticed a white-haired person sitting on the ground. At first, it didn't register, and he thought it was some hiker, and then he realized it was Storm- who else would have long white flowing hair?

As he walked toward her, she suddenly turned his direction, in surprise, which turned to love as she smiled at him. She stood up and ran to him, as he rushed to join her, embracing her in a hug. She placed a kiss on his cheek, surprising him a bit, then ran off. Logan followed, barely dodging the dust that she used the wind to kick up in his way. Once he caught up, he wrapped his arm around her, and sat down, drawing a heart in the dirt. Storm snuggled up closer to him, her eyes closed in content. "Hey," Logan said, pointing at the butterflies. Then he laughed as he got up, and started following them laughing.

Storm didn't know what to think at first, but then laughed and chased after him. She managed to tackle him and then landed next to a small pond. He kissed her on the cheek in return as she stopped laughing. "Hey, look," he said, pointing to the water. "We are one."

"What?" Storm mumbled, as she remembered something.

"Let's get out of here," Logan said, standing up. "We'll run away together; and start our own family."

Storm chuckled. "Logan, we have to go back," she said, embracing him.

"You're kidding," he said, looking at her as if she had grown two heads. "But we're finally together."

"Our place is with our family of mutants," Storm said. "If we runaway, they'll be divided forever."

**A/N: So what did y'all think? I took some elements from the video and twisted it a bit for it to make sense. Logan is definitely OOC, but it works for the story. I'm thinking about doing another scene, but not sure. Please review and let me know if I should do the fight scene, or I should say, breaking up the fight scene. Lol. **


End file.
